


Alone At Last

by braezenkitty



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boss Castiel, Crime Boss Castiel, Detective Dean Winchester, Enemies to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braezenkitty/pseuds/braezenkitty
Summary: Written for the prompt: anything enemies to lovers





	Alone At Last

“Officer Winchester, how nice of you to join me.” Castiel Novak, head of the biggest crime family in the city, walked into the room. Dean smothered the urge to whine at how good he looked in his tailored suit.

“Not like I had much choice,” Dean said, struggling against the ropes that bound his wrists and ankles to the chair under him.

“No, I guess you didn’t.” Castiel stopped directly in front of Dean. “Leave us,” Castiel said, never looking away from Dean. His guards silently left the room. Castiel dragged a thumb over Dean’s cheek and across his lip.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://braezenkitty.tumblr.com/) and send me a prompt!


End file.
